Longevidad
by Elie G.S
Summary: [Viñeta] 'Ya el tiempo llegaba, el hilo de su vida pronto se cortaría, lo sentía. Solo un "Te Amo" escapó de sus viejos labios y se marchó'. 'A veces se preguntaba como Shion pudo soportar ver el pasar de los años y la vida de los demás con su paso, tener el amor a kilómetros de distancia y sin desmoronarse en ningún momento'


**LONGEVIDAD**

 **.**

 _Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, yo solo los tomo prestados cuando el momento de inspiración lo amerita._

* * *

.

La enfermedad que había adoptado hace meses fue producto de su avanzada edad, y sí, había sido el caballero más fuerte de todo el santuario de su generación, pero no era inmortal y su naturaleza biológica haría lo suyo en algún momento, después de todo sólo era humano. Su condición se había agravado hace una semana atrás, dejándolo postrado en cama. Una afección cardíaca fue lo que diagnosticaron y era prácticamente un milagro que siguiera con vida. Desde entonces estuvo a su lado, día y noche, atendiéndolo y cuidándolo sin despegarse de él, le leía libros, le bañaba y alimentaba.

Le habían permitido bajar a la cabaña que él ocupaba, la cual se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo de Rodorio, el griego se había negado rotundamente cada vez que la ahora envejecida Saori le ofrecía un terreno en la ciudad o vivir con ella en Japón. Por su parte Mu sabía que el heleno jamás se iría de su lado, que había prometido estar cerca aun cuando él mismo viviera todavía en el santuario.

Se sentía mal, amarlo y tenerlo a distancia, verse sólo cuando las obligaciones eran escasas. Saga sufrió por eso, más nunca se lo demostró, él también sufrió entre las paredes de mármol, entre deberes y documentos, sufrió por no tenerlo cerca, sufrió por dejarlo abandonado, sufrió por dividir su vida entre su deber de santo y el amor. Y hasta hoy sufría, verlo deshecho, a rastras de las terribles horas que pasaban culpándolo por no permanecer junto a él.

Porque sí, lo hacían culpable.

Aquello que en su tiempo de niñez y juventud fue lo necesario para recluirlo y nombrarlo como un caballero dorado por esa asombrosa habilidad que sólo los de su raza poseían, ahora estaba siendo la causa de sus más grandes penas y lamentos, como si de una terrible maldición se tratase, la cual por obligación divina y por su palabra de caballero no podía terminar. Su legendaria estirpe le había dado los mejores momentos de su vida al permanecer a su lado, aprender a perdonarlo, por sobre todo por enseñarle a amar y a vivir junto a él hasta el final, en compañía de sus amigos y camaradas, ahora en cambio desearía ser una persona más normal, así no tendría que sufrir y ver partir a cada uno sin poder evitarlo siquiera.

A sus casi ochenta años el seguía teniendo la misma energía que una persona con la mitad de su edad. Y así, tal cual como sucedió con su maestro, él heredó el puesto, las túnicas y las responsabilidades en el santuario. A veces se preguntaba como Shion pudo soportar ver el pasar de los años y la vida de los demás con su paso, tener el amor a kilómetros de distancia y sin desmoronarse en ningún momento.

Ya el tiempo llegaba, el hilo de su vida pronto se cortaría, lo sentía. Solo un "Te Amo" escapó de sus viejos labios y se marchó.

Grecia estaba totalmente oculta por un manto de nubes grises y él en la orilla de su cama lloraba, tal pareciera que el cielo lo acompañaba, como si los dioses lamentaran esta pérdida y le dieran su apoyo.

No lo necesitaba.

Lo quería a él, lo quería de vuelta, que lo llamará cada vez que necesitaba algo, o cada vez que lo quería a su lado, así como lo hacía hace algún tiempo. ¡Dioses! Como le gustaría volver el tiempo atrás y encontrarse con la juventud de ambos y las energías de amarse de manera incondicional y que perduraran así para siempre, sin preocuparse por el tiempo, y sobre todo sin preocuparse por lo diferentes que eran.

Se acercó para tocarlo, los pliegues de esa piel bajo sus dedos, el recuerdo de esa piel bronceada y cálida eran una contradicción a la fría y sin vida debajo de sus dedos. Aun así siguió su delicada caricia bajo la piel visiblemente más pálida y algo azulada, siguió tocando sus mejillas, el varonil borde de su cara y por último sus labios, todos marcados por la crueldad de los años. Y lo contempló, casi con piedad, con devoción, como es su eterno amor hacia él.

Lo amaba y era egoísta, porque no aceptaba que se había ido y que lo dejaría sólo, sólo con todo el amor que tenía para seguirle entregando y que nunca menguo aún con las odiosas escalinatas que habían de distancia entre ambos. Otra vez pensó en que sería mejor volver el tiempo atrás y declinar a su puesto y así permanecer más tiempo con él, para disfrutarlo sin más condiciones ni miramientos, sólo ellos.

Sólo los dos.

Se movió tanto como su cansado cuerpo de tanto sufrir le permitieron para permanecer acostado a su lado, porque verlo así inmóvil, sin vida lo volvía débil e indefenso, como si en cualquier momento fuera a caer. Entonces lo abrazó por la cintura colocando su pálida y húmeda mejilla en su hombro. Le permitió a su mente revivir la primera vez que durmieron juntos. La casualidad podía ser muy cruel, y rencorosa pues así estuvieron en esa ocasión, con la diferencia en que él vivía y dormía, y el sólo había llegado a vigilar su sueño. Esa vez había besado su mejilla, porque aún no se atrevía a besar sus labios, se había quedado así abrazándolo toda la noche, para luego marcharse con el alba antes que despertará.

Y esta noche sólo se quedó para verlo partir, después de días de agonía, antes siquiera que el alba se pronunciara en las inmensidades del cielo, que cruel y sarcástica casualidad.

La lluvia había parado de caer, más en sus ojos seguía cayendo, con todo el dolor de su alma se levantó alejándose de su cuerpo, con todo el dolor a su razón decidió dejarlo y dar media vuelta y con todo el dolor de su corazón decidió dejar su alma libre.

.

* * *

.

 _Les dejo otro SagaxMu espero les guste._

 _Adiós_ _._


End file.
